worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bessie
Not to be confused with the score. "'' This here is Bessie, finest road-paving machine ever built."'' Doc Hudson - Cars Bessie is a recurring non-living character in the ''Cars'' series. Making her debut in Cars, Bessie serves as the road paving machine in Radiator Springs, used for repairing or repainted the roads. In Cars, Lightning McQueen was forced to pull her before he was allowed to leave Radiator Springs. She is a Basic Service Equipment road paving machine that is painted yellow, with some rust, and has her name printed on white on her sides. She gets her name from the initials for Basic Service Equipment: BSE. History ''Cars'' In Cars, after Lightning serves his sentence of pulling Bessie to repave the main road, the Delinquent Road Hazards are sentenced to the same punishment by Doc when they are arrested by Sheriff for troublemaking in Radiator Springs. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, she doesn't really appear in the video game, but there are 2 deleted scenes with her in it. She first appears in a deleted scene where Lightning sees Mater next to Bessie, and says hi. Then Mater asks Lightning to say hi to Bessie too, so Lightning said hello. Then Bessie let a blob of pavement out. Then Mater says that they should take her out for a drive, and that it's been a while, but Lightning says that he had a dream about Bessie last night. It was weird, considering the roads he was pulling her on. Then in another deleted scene, which follows the last deleted scene, Mater says that Lightning was right about the dream being weird, and said that he had a weird dream last night too. It wasn't about Bessie. Mater said that he was pulling big heavy stuff as a tugboat named Roy! He said the dream was horrible! It was funny too, because Mater can't even swim. He doesn't even go to a car wash. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Bessie only appears as concept art that can be purchased for a certain amount of bonus points. ''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, Bessie makes a cameo next to the track near Radiator Springs in the first Cars level. Cars: Fast as Lightning In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Bessie makes a cameo when you touch the sign with an arrow pointing (left/right) and when is pouring tar on the road, but she moves automatically when you finish making the road by using gems. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: The Video Game'' (deleted scenes) *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' (concept art) *''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' *''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Bessie is Radiator Springs' resident road-paving machine. Everyone agrees she's a low-maintenance gal, but more than one unsuspecting hitcher has learned her quirks the hard way. Doc likes to say laying asphalt with Bessie is more like dancing than paving. Fill her with kerosene, gravel, and tar, and she'll produce the most beautiful ribbon of blacktop you've ever seen. But be careful! Don't pull her too fast or get her steamed up. Bessie has two huge buckets of molten tar and she knows how to use them! Just ask Lightning McQueen!" Gallery Art4.png Bessie.jpg|Car Finder profile BessieCars12.jpg|''Cars'' BessieCars13.jpg|''Cars'' BessieCars14.jpg|''Cars'' BessieCars15.jpg|''Cars'' DelinquentRoadHazardsBessie.jpg|''Cars'' BessieCarsGame.png|''Cars: The Video Game'' deleted scene Bessie die-cast.jpg|Diecast. BessieMN.png|Bessie in Cars: Mater-National Championship beta Trivia *Bessie is not a living vehicle, so she can't move under her own power (except for trailers) and is not an anthropomorphic vehicle. She is also the only vehicle in Cars with no face. *Bessie should have appeared in Cars: Mater-National Championship, near an oil slick in Radiator Springs. Bessie has been seen in a beta-video of Cars: Mater-National Championship. pl:Bessie pt-br:Bessie ru:Бесси Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure